Separated Spirit, One Dream
by Mileena Saibot
Summary: Louise finds herself transported to a world/realm in her dreams and also finds the lost part of her. Summary is bad. Story should get awesome.
1. Dream Come True

Chapter One.

Dream Come True.

As of any night she would awake in the morning to do nothing. This time she decided to take a walk. After training herself in martial arts and wanting to be able to control her swarming negative emotions she is a strong woman but when lost her clouded thoughts about him even she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Those drunken fools came bombing down at incredible speeds in their red Porsche colliding with our unusually defenceless friend. The last thing she recalled before her mind went black was **Smoke**…

An argument, not the most wanted thing to be woken up to.

"Listen to me Doc! I know my sister and she won't give up like this! I've known her all my life and she lives up to her name! You know what Louise means? It means Warrior! She fights and has never lost! We are not going to pull the plug!" Although the sound of your beloved slash hated little brother arguing to keep you alive could be the best thing to wake up to. Louise's eyes flickered open at her brother's voice. Slowly she sat up and turned her attention to the doctor.

"He's right for a change… I won't give up that easily…" She managed to collect up the will to speak, but was bombarded by her brother's bear hug. He may be small but he sure as hell has a hug.

"Louise! How are you doing?! Doc here wanted to pull the plug! Have a nice sleep? We know you like to dream but four months is taking the mickey girl!" He let go of her with a longing grin on his face.

"Four months? Who hit me and what kind of car was it, Scott?" Slight pain washed her body at recalling the fact she was hit and the fact she could still remember confused her.

"You remember you were hit? That's fascin-" The doctor started but was cut off by Scott.

"Just your average drunken hippos. Thing is they had a Porsche, a Porsche Carrera S."

"Sheesh! Not expecting that… hey um doc, am I free to go?"

Back at home drawing those Warriors she sees in her dreams. Life seems normal after returning home. Night falls so it's time for bed and this is where something happens. Her dream didn't return to where she left the kombatants off, instead some swirling patterns took over and woke her when she felt an unnatural force within her room. A green and black sparking portal had opened in her room, a _portal_ in _her_ room. The intense force pulled a few objects including Louise's secret warrior, or as she called it Lin Kuei, outfit; her sai, shuriken and herself in.

Several moments later of what felt like being hit by a lot of G-force, Louise landed on a sandy and very gory beach laced with bodies of monstrous warriors yet somehow this place was familiar to her. She had visited this place in her dreams.

"Did you see that flash, Lord Raiden?" That voice both startled and confused her as it was recognisable. Two people she sees in her dreams walked up to her; the Thunder God Raiden and the Shaolin Monk Lui Kang. Out of her mind she stood in a professional fighting stance. Immediately Lui Kang followed her lead and took his own stance when Raiden intervened.

"Lui Kang wait!" As ordered the Shaolin Monk stood down but eyed up Louise. Raiden continued "You seem familiar… how did you manage to get to Outworld?" The Monk looked at Raiden confused and double checked Louise's face but could not identify her.

"I am familiar with you Thunder God and how I got here is unknown to me at the moment as well." She said the words with a slight drip of Venom when she addressed Raiden.

"So it appears. I sense a great power in you and suggest you come with us…" He eyed up the objects on the floor.

"Give me a moment of privacy and I will join you in a moment." After that Raiden and Lui Kang stepped away out of eyesight leaving Louise to change.

As soon as Louise was changed from her night vest and shorts she hid her shuriken in her belt along with her sai in her knee high black boots, she then walked towards where the two men had headed with her mask in her hand. Immediately they spotted her and Lui's mouth literally dropped when he saw her. She looked so lethal and deceiving in her black outfit. He watched her intently whilst she put on her mask. Out of contrast she couldn't be recognised but now Lui could see. They started walking.

Confusion was the only thing in Louise's mind for a change. Why was she here in her dream world with two people she wasn't so keen on? Raiden sensed great power in her, she internally smirked to herself as one of her dreams she beat him silly whilst protecting a black clad "Lin Kuei" with glowing white eyes, yet nothing was seen on her outside.

Eventually the trio approached the living forest where a portal stood in wait. _Great another portal_Louise thought to herself. They entered and found themselves transported to an expensive looking living area with brass decorated, black leather couches surrounding a glass table covered in blue prints labelled Shao Kahn's fortress. _That name… Shao Kahn sounds familiar…_

Another recognisable face emerged from what appeared to be an en suite kitchen. With a razor hat upon his head Louise recognised him to be another Shaolin Monk named Kung Lao.

"Aha! Lui Kang! You're back…With company it seems…" The hat bearing monk eyed up the feral looking new comer. "Lord Raiden." He bowed to the God. Raiden nodded in response.

"Fetch the others Kung Lao, our friend here is of great _importance_…" With that Raiden took and seat and waved the two Shaolin Monks off.


	2. Vanish In A Cloud Of Smoke

Chapter 2

Vanish In A Cloud Of Smoke.

Before the others arrived Raiden persuaded Louise to explore the area but keep close, so now she was admiring the weaponry kept in glass cases along the corridor. All the others were seated and looking at Raiden very confused that they were called to discuss a _girl_.

"So you called all of us here to discuss a _girl_ that came through a portal and you feel that she has _special power_? Sheesh Raiden from what we've heard she's just a normal girl with a few moves."

Raiden sighed "Listen Jonny, I'm not expecting you to understand but she is not any girl and you being _you _wouldn't know anything about the legends…"

"What did you say her name was again?" Another chimed in as if remembering something…

"Her name is Louise, why ask Smoke?"

"Oh uh nothing… I uh have to uh go and uh…" With that Smoke vanished into mist and left.

"He knows something Raiden… He's been drawing a girl and writing that name constantly, it's not like him." An icy voice pointed out.

"So it shows Sub-Zero…"

"Hey maybe we should make introductions to her? Hey hey?" Jonny beamed at the group. Lui Kang sniggered privately with Kung Lao.

"Yeah that will be a great idea." He wondered what kind of injury she would inflict on the 'Superstar'. Raiden nodded and zapped himself to her location.

He slowly approached her and stood beside her looking at an axe that was once used by Ermac. She turned to face him and looked at him with a slight hate. He turned and looked into her pure black eyes but looked away from her demeaning stare and pondered on what to say first.

"You are here for reason Raiden… Would it be your group of defenders wish to meet me?" She said that like a statement and not a question.

"Correct." Raiden held out his hand, she took it whilst growling silently. They were zapped back into the room. Louise snatched her hand back glaring at the God. For an unknown reason at the moment Sub-Zero was no longer in the room.

Kung Lao looked in shock then to Lui then her then Lui again and started whispering to the other Shaolin Monk.

Jonny beamed "Jonny, name is Jonny and this is-" He pointed towards a blonde woman but was cut off by the new comer.

"That is Sonya Blade" She turned to each warrior in turn and stated their names. "And where would the Cryomancer be?" As if on cue Sub-Zero walked in.

"I couldn't find Smoke and- By all the Gods why are you here?" He started but saw Louise and knelt before her as if she was superior.

"Speak and they shall arrive. Did you say Smoke? And please stand up Sub-Zero." Louise looked at him with longing that couldn't be seen. "Where is he?"

"Oh Smoke boy smoked off when he heard your name angel." Jonny beamed at her hoping to start something. Unexpectedly she kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. Satisfied with her hit she ran off to a location she had visited many times in her dream to see Smoke…


	3. Raiden And The Legend

Chapter 3

Raiden And The Legend.

"Sonya, Sub-Zero and Nightwolf you stay here with me. The rest of you go and find them I fear we are not the only ones with knowledge of her presence." Raiden almost shouted with clear worry in his tone. The group followed his instructions instantly leaving Raiden and the three behind.

"Lord Raiden are you ok? You seem worried." Nightwolf asked in concern.

Totally ignoring the shaman's question Raiden asked a question of his own. "Nightwolf I presume you are familiar with the Legend of The Dragonites?" Nightwolf simply nodded with a not too pleased look on his face.

"Uh people somebody fill me in. We don't exactly get told Myths and Legends in the military." Sonya stated whilst flailing her arms above her head.

Nightwolf sighed and began to tell her what he knew of Dragonites. "Before this Universe there was a realm, a realm of Dreams. There were creatures living there, civilized and possessed power. Each was resembled by a crystal and the crystal also housed their power. There was only one of each "element" such as fire, water, mist, ice and many more. But there was only one that wasn't formed until dark and light Dragonites met and She was born. The true Dark Dragonite of Lightning." Raiden looked down and sighed.

"Her name was Scara… She was made Queen of Darkness."

"Hold it. What do you mean was?" Sonya looked at them with confusion spread across her face.

"Wait and you shall see. Scara was not appreciated in the Dream Realm and nor was her Fire sister, Scarlight, so together they created the Universe and all the realms within it by combining their powers causing an explosion. When the sun set in the new realms yet another realm was formed, The Twilight Realm. From the shadows another Dark Dragonite appeared, The Shadow Dragonite Shadarinth. She was made Princess of Shadow and heir to the throne of Darkness and the Dark Realm. Scara was recently killed by what the Shadow Warrior named Onyx explained as a Demon of the Mist… Therefore Shadarinth claimed the title of Empress of Darkness. Also the connection to a human which Scara had, which is our friend Louise…"

Raiden looked at Nightwolf as he finished off what he knew. Raiden then spoke. "Therefore Shadarinth is on her way here to meet her newly made Human friend."

Sub-Zero then chimed in "Scara also had a relationship with Rain on Shao Kahn's side. He has not yet been informed of her Demise due to the recent tournament."

Sonya's mouth was practically on the floor. Raiden then continued.

"That is why you see the hate towards me from her as I am the thunder God with abilities of Lightning. I was not expecting this change in events and therefore I will send one of you to find a friend of mine. Sonya I am sending you to the ruined temple of Ice to look for a woman named Zeleve." With that Raiden opened a portal. "Nightwolf you will accompany her." He motioned with his hand for the two to go through the portal. The two left on their mission.

**I would like to thank Subterranean Stepdancer for letting me use Zeleve. Please review on how bad my legend telling was :p There will be action in the next chapter I promise!**


	4. Treacherous Waters

Chapter 4

Treacherous Waters

When Louise arrived at her destination she found that her and Smoke were not the only ones there. The Necromancer Quan Chi and the sorcerer Shang Tsung were both there with Reptile, Tanya and Scorpion. Scorpion had Smoke on his knees with a Blade at his neck.

"Ah our company has arrived…" Shang almost purred. Scorpions gripped tightened and Smoke became more stressed at the blade.

"You will come with us or he will die." Quan Chi ordered.

"How do you know he is of importance to me anyway Quan Chi?" Louise retorted. Quan Chi simply smirked. Shang Tsung quickly intervened clearly not wanting to aggravate their mission.

"If you come with us he will not be harmed and you will be free to see Rain…" He smiled trying to persuade her just as Raiden's defenders arrived. Shang quickly opened a portal and Scorpion, Quan Chi and Tanya passed through.

Louise looked at the portal then Shang then Raiden's team. She quickly made her decision. "May no harm be brought upon him and you shall have my allegiance." Shang grinned at Raidens's team, grabbed her arm and pulled her through the portal. As soon as the two vanished from sight the portal shut. Liu Kang was gobsmacked by the treachery shown. She really must hate the Thunder God…

**Sorry if this one was Short but it was kind of difficult to type. Next chapter will be Sonya and Nightwolf's search for Subterranean Stepdancer's Zeleve. Please Review any criticism etc. Thanks.**


	5. Frostbite

Chapter 5

Frostbite

"Any idea who this Zeleve even is? I mean how are we going to find her if we don't know who she is?" Sonya shivered as she trudged through snow towards the rubble that used to be a temple along with Nightwolf.

"Relax Sonya. The spirits will guide us to her." Nightwolf stated but Sonya just flailed her arms at him.

"Grr! Enough with the spirits! Let's just ask someone." With that she pointed towards an old looking man crouched in the centre of the ruins. Nightwolf eyed the man suspiciously as Sonya walked up to him.

"Hey excuse me sir. Do you know a woman named Zeleve?" Sonya asked as she crouched beside the old man.

"Z-zeleve? F-frostbite. She here. At tower. Looking for someone." The man replied hoarsely.

"She has Frostbite? Ok thanks. See you." After her short parting she and Nightwolf ventured to the tower where a woman dressed in a black attire stood. Her long black hair streaked with white at the top blew in the icy breeze. As soon she noticed Sonya and Nightwolf's presence she turned to face them and took a step backwards.

"It's ok. Zeleve? Are you Zeleve?" Sonya asked as she stepped forth.

"H-how do you know my name? I'm Frostbite to you. Who sent you? What do you want?" Frostbite asked in a kind of panicked frenzy. Before Sonya could start Nightwolf intervened.

"Lord Raiden sent us. It is an emergency. You must come with us. I am Nightwolf and this is-" He was quickly cut off by the blond.

"Uh I can introduce myself thanks. I'm Sonya, Sonya Blade. And as Shaman said here you need to come with us even if it means I drag you along."

"L-lord Raiden? I will come…" Frostbite replied shyly.

Back at the location Raiden opened a portal to, Frostbite heard a low growl…

"Nightwolf? Do you hear that?" He turned to face the now cautious woman. Sonya carried on towards the portal when a mouth full of fangs jumped in her face. She immediately pushed the creature back and took a fighting stance. Nightwolf jumped to her aid but Frostbite took refuge behind a nearby tree.

The creature snarled at them. "Two of the Earthrealm defenders at our disposal."

"Baraka! Alright you Tarkatan freak! Time to- wait what do you mean 'our'?" Following her notice a purple and gold dressed assassin materialised from a puddle of water a meter away from the two defenders. His glowing red eyes were the last thing those two saw before their vision went black…

Frostbite tried to run to the portal but a wall of water stopped her. Her assailant made an attempt to grab her but she retaliated by punching at his face however the feeble attacks were easily evaded. Baraka took advantage of her position and approached from behind. He then knocked her over the head causing her to collapse into the purple assassin's arms.


End file.
